Smile in the Face of Anger
by TheGrammarHawk
Summary: Costa Rica here. So Russia's finally snapped, and now most of the countries are possessed by demons. Lucky we aren't human, or else there'd be no hope for us. Now Italy, Canada and I have to hold up the failing resistance against Russia. Well, Italy's weak, Canada's invisible, and apparently I'm too friendly. For once, that might just help us win. We /won't/ become one with Him.
1. Chapter 1: A Russian Curse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did, do you know how much money I would have? And if I did... well... :)**

**AN: Oh no, not another one! *waves of plot bunnies attack* Good lord! D-Don't hurt me! Stay back, bunnies! Anywho, this is a story told from Costa Rica's POV. She's an OC of mine, mainly from To Babysit Countries (though she makes an appearance in other fics of mine occasionally). If you don't know her, I suggest that you check out that fic I just mentioned! Or you can just find out about her as you read. Please do enjoy!**

...

It started at the world meeting. I don't talk much; I normally hang in the back with Prussia or Romano. Their brothers say everything – Germany wouldn't want Prussia to mess anything up and Italy always offers. Of course, I just don't have much to say.

While those two don't listen, I do. Actually, I'm one of the few countries at the meeting that listens to everything and doesn't start fighting.

I'm Costa Rica, or you can call me Camilla Madrigal. I smooth my dress as I listen to France and England bicker over something again. The fights are the few things I _don't _listen to. Instead I look at Gilbert and Lovino. They're both whining about their brothers.

I know a thing or two about brothers. Besides America, who I only look up to as a brother, I have a bunch of siblings from Central America. Honduras, Nicaragua, Guatemala, and El Salvador are all my brothers. Panama and Belize are my sisters. Mexico is considered our brother, as he tends to look after us, but he isn't as close to me as the others are.

Mexico's only a couple decades older than Honduras, Nicaragua and me. We're considered the three triplets since we were all independent within three weeks of each other. After us is Guatemala, and then El Salvador. They aren't too much younger than us. But Panama is, and Belize is over a _century_ younger than Honduras, Nicaragua and me.

As one of the oldest, listening to these two bicker or whine isn't unfamiliar for me.

The meeting is almost over when Russia stands up, smiling. That manages to catch my attention. He walks over to the podium where America is currently standing, and shoves him away.

With a smile he adds "Hey England? Could you come here?" Noticing the dark aura around the frosty country, England decided to go up and not anger him. I can't say that that was a good idea…

Russia wraps an arm around England's shoulders, and I among other countries sit up straighter. This _can't_ be good. Even Prussia and Romano are disturbed. We share a glance.

"Hey, Costa Rica, get out of here…" Romano whispers it, eyebrows knitted together. My eyes show alarm. "What?"

Romano and I used to be part of Spain's family. We both tend to get each other _out_ of trouble. But I've never seen Romano look so serious.

His eyes dart suspiciously to Prussia. He looks back at me, and whispers in Spanish, a language we both learned from Spain that Prussia doesn't know. "Camilla, no sé qué va a pasar, pero algo anda mal. Deja, ahora. Rusia no se perderá."

"Y tú, Lovino? Si usted piensa que es peligroso estar aquí, no me iré sin ti."

His eyes harden and he looks away. "Lo siento, Camilla. Pero no se oldvide, esta reunión de en Italia. No puedo dejar a mi hermano."

My eyes widen. I can't believe him. But he doesn't leave me room to argue, he's good at that. I suppose I understand his reasoning, anyways.

I stand silently, and make my way to the door. Romano's right, Russia's eyes go right over me as I leave. I suppose that I learned a thing or two from Canada. Speaking of which, he's the only one that noticed me leaving. He gave me an odd look as I left, and I felt guilt swallow me.

What was going on that put us all on edge? I mean, Russia is someone I consider a friend. A scary, overpowering friend, but a friend nonetheless. I know that a bunch of countries are intimidated by him, and I understand why, but what is he doing now?

I shut the door behind me but find that I'm still able to look in. I hear Russia's voice plainly.

_"Now, England, if you would please read this passage for me, da?" "Wh-What is this? I don't recognize this language…" "It is Russian! Now read it!"_

There was a pause and I watched England struggle with the Russian characters. _"Pust' real'nyy i neareal'nyy miks. Iz ognennoy yamy ada demony pust' rastet. Pust' oni slivayutsya s dushami chelovecheskimi zhertvoprinosheniyami. Gnev dolzhen dyshat' ognem vragam svoim, i oni budut rasti do i predstavit' ikh khozyain."_

I watched the dark symbols on the floor rise. I knew I wasn't hallucinating, I once saw England do magic – but how did all of these symbols get painted onto the floor?

_"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkol…"_ the haunting laughter shook me as the dark aura swirled around Russia. I watched England try to leave the podium but Russia's hand clamped down on his wrist.

_"B-Bloody hell! T-That was a spell, wasn't it? Some sort of R-Russian curse! You put those symbols all around the room! You made me – what did you make me do?!"_

I looked in horror as weird, red smog rose in wisps from the floor. Terrifying creatures made of the smoke whirled around the room, occasionally one would grip onto a country with its claws, and disappear.

Russia started laughing as one attached itself to England and he fell to the floor. _"You see, these are evil Russian demons that do my bidding! I have gotten you to summon them, silly England! Now they have possessed all of the countries in the meeting, and you will all have no choice but become one with me, da?"_

I gasp in fear. Most of the world countries were at this meeting! Russia has control of _all_ of them now?

His gaze drifts over everyone, all of which have collapsed, unconscious. His gaze then lifts to me, where I stand on the other side of the door.

His face twists with malice and his eyes are full of pure hatred. I turn to run, hating how cowardly I feel, as he steps closer and closer to me.

_"Vy budete sozhalet' dnya vy povernulis' protiv matushki-Rossii! Vy stanete odnim so mnoy, Kosta-Rike!"_

I flee the building, not completely sure of what has just happened. What is Russia planning to do? Conquer the world?

I don't have the time to face-palm myself. Of course, Camilla, that's _exactly_ what he's going to do!

...

**AN: So I ****_do_**** want my Camilla to be paired with someone, but I'm not sure who. So I'm asking you, the readers! Any suggestions? Who do you think Costa Rica should be with?**

Translations: (From Google Translate so don't sue me if they're wrong)

"Camilla, no sé qué va a pasar, pero algo anda mal. Deja, ahora. Rusia no se perderá." ~ "Camilla, I don't know what's going to happen, but something's wrong. Leave, now. Russia won't miss you." (Spanish)

"Y tú, Lovino? Si usted piensa que es peligroso estar aquí, no me iré sin ti." ~ "And you, Lovino? If you think it's dangerous to be here, I'm not leaving without you." (Spanish)

"Lo siento, Camilla. Pero no se oldvide, esta reunión de en Italia. No puedo dejar a mi hermano." ~ "I'm sorry, Camilla. But don't forget, this meeting's in Italy. I can't leave my brother." (Spanish)

"Pust' real'nyy i neareal'nyy miks. Iz ognennoy yamy ada demony pust' rastet. Pust' oni slivayutsya s dushami chelovecheskimi zhertvoprinosheniyami. Gnev dolzhen dyshat' ognem vragam svoim, i oni budut rasti do i predstavit' ikh khozyain." ~ "Let the real and unreal mix. From the fiery pits of Hell let the demons rise. Let them merge with the souls of the human sacrifices. Anger shall breathe fire upon their enemies, and they shall rise before and submit to their master." (Russian)

"Vy budete sozhalet' dnya vy povernulis' protiv matushki-Rossii! Vy stanete odnim so mnoy, Kosta-Rike!" ~ "You will regret the day you turned against Mother Russia! You will become one with me, Costa Rica!" (Russian)


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did... there would be a lot more fanservice from Canada and China.**

**larissita: Thank you so much! That means a lot, coming from you! I just went around to my family talking about it and verbally exploding! (Only my sister knows about Hetalia though, so there were a few miscommunications...) You get a virtual cookie for the first review!**

...

I don't think I've ever moved that fast in my life. Italians everywhere whistled and shouted at me, probably flirting. I've gotten used to that, since I like to hang out with Romano and occasionally Veneziano. Any girl will walk down the street and be gawked at. I can't say I dislike it… but right now I'd much rather _not_ be noticed.

But seeing all of the Italians made me feel guilty. I just stranded Romano when he told me to run! I shouldn't have listened to him; I should've made him – and Prussia – come with me at least! I guess I was just too in the moment to think straight.

My phone buzzes, and I pull it out. I'm greeted by a familiar voice.

_"Hey, Camilla? Is the meeting out yet or are you just on a break?"_

My oldest 'triplet', Honduras. "Javier! Listen, get all of the siblings, we need to all go to my house right now!"

His voice is laced with concern. _"What's wrong? Marcus is here… but the others? It could take a while."_ Relief washes over me when I learn that Nicaragua is there too. _"I already tried calling Ricardo… but he didn't answer. I didn't think that there was too much going on in Mexico for him to talk about… Should I try calling him again, or is something wrong?"_

My heart plummets to my stomach. Mexico was at the meeting. He drove up with me; we even shared a hotel room! How did I manage to forget him?

Honduras senses my mood. _"Listen, Camilla, I'll call you once the others and I are all at your place. When do you think you'll be there?"_

"I'll try to get an earlier flight. I'll be there in a couple days, promise." I assure him. I hang up.

Oh, Mexico. Russia probably – no, definitely – got him. I'm so glad that the other six weren't here. I don't think I could've dealt with losing them.

But where could he be now? Did Russia leave, and leave everyone else there? Or did he take them with him? He couldn't have stayed…

I don't like trying to get into fights. I'd much rather be peaceful and offer aid. But there are so many people I've left behind: Mexico, Romano, even Spain and America… The thought of them sprawled along the floor like England makes me sick.

I gather my courage to go back. Besides, Russia can't do that spell again – he seemed to need England. So it would be him with his pipe and guns against me with… mine. My guns. I'm a stickler about getting a hand on gun control, but I do have one on me.

I find my way to the door. I take a deep breath, and bringing out my gun and tightening my hold on it, I go in.

Two countries. I see _two countries_ on the floor. And not the two I expected to see.

The first one I see I think is Romano, but the curl is on the wrong side and the uniform isn't right. Tears stream down the pained, innocent face. I don't know him as well as his brother, but I most certainly recognize Italy Veneziano.

And the other one I know instantly to be Canada. He also seems to be in discomfort or pain. Both of their shirts are soaked through slightly with a dark liquid.

I stifle a yelp. Blood. Luckily, these two are lying near each other. I start stripping their shirts off, grimacing when the gentle souls wince.

Wicked knife wounds line their abdomens. They are just barely still oozing blood. I didn't know Russia even_ used_ knives, or had them on him. How ignorant of me, just thinking about guns… Russia would be more prepared than just guns and a pipe!

I blanch and run to the wall, where we keep an emergency first aid kid – sometimes the fights at meetings just go too far. Within fifteen minutes I've wrapped their wounds in tight gauze.

I'm wondering what to do when I see something. A piece of paper on one of the tables. It's at the seat where I had been, in the back next to Romano and Prussia. I go over warily, and pick it up.

_To Kosta-Rike: You are shameful. You ran in the face of danger. I had seen Italy Romano and you talking in Spanish in the back, but then I foolishly paid more attention to England and my curse. You had escaped before a demon could possess you. Too bad. That'll just make things harder for you. You cannot fight me, Kosta-Rike. There are very few countries that did not attend today's meeting, that's why I did it now. You can always join me and turn against the few left. It's a shame, really… While I have to find a way to anger the others into submission, I could've just kept pulling your curl… It's kind of like your own game of roulette. Kosta-Riki ruletka. If someone pulls it, you either become aroused or you become furious. I could've used predictable anger… But these two are ones that will be of no use. I have not found a way to make either of them angry or formidable so far as I am concerned. Do with them as you wish. Though I doubt that Italiya and Kanada will be of much assistance to you… ~ YA zhdu, chtoby Uvidimsya v adu, Rossiya._

Most of it was in English so I could understand everything… except for the end. I feel an angry blush come over my cheeks as I reread the part about my curl – I can see it out of the corner of my eye, the only loose stand of hair from my braid. How dare he consider pulling it to use me as a weapon!

But my anger subsides when I hear a voice. "…Costa Rica?" "Mateo!" In surprise I use his Spanish name. I look over to see his pretty blue-violet eyes look at me curiously, his face pale. I notice Kumajirou nuzzling his cheek, as if worried.

I go over, the paper clenched in my hand. I see that Veneziano, too, is awake, but his eyes are half-closed. They both look ill.

"What happened, Camilla?" Veneziano asks it weakly, brown eyes focusing on my own.

"Honestly, Feli… I don't know. But I do know what I'm going to do." "And what would that be, Camilla?" Canada asks quietly.

I give them both a reassuring smile. "_I'm_ going back to Costa Rica… and I'm taking _you_."

...

**AN: So I ****_do_**** want my Camilla to be paired with someone, but I'm not sure who. So I'm asking you, the readers! Any suggestions? Who do you think Costa Rica should be with?**

Translations: (From Google Translate so don't sue me if they're wrong)

Kosta-Rike ~ Costa Rica (Russian)

Kosta-Riki ruletka ~ Costa Rican roulette (Russian)

Italiya ~ Italy (Russian)

Kanada ~ Canada (Russian)

YA zhdu, chtoby Uvidimsya v adu, Rossiya. ~ I wait to see you in Hell, Russia. (Russian)

Mateo ~ Matthew (Spanish... if you couldn't figure it out on your own.)


	3. Chapter 3: At the Hotel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! If I did... there would be several episodes in which England duct-tapes America's mouth.**

**Moonmagician: At first I thought this was just random love for Canada, but my sister suggested that it was a vote for CanadaXCosta Rica. If it is, awesome! If not, tell me... though quite frankly it may up as that anyways. And a fellow Canada lover deserves cookies!**

...

Walking to the car while supporting both of them was challenging, and took half an hour, but we did it. I just barely had enough stamina to get them into the back seats before a collapsed into the front.

If I looked bad, then the guys were complete wrecks. Several of the citizens we passed looked overly worried for Veneziano, at least. That's one good thing about Italians: the ones I've met seem rather loyal.

When I parked at the hotel, I looked back. Veneziano had fallen asleep – which didn't surprise me in the slightest – but he still looked a little off. He was pale, and seemed a little restless.

Canada, however, was flushed and his eyes glazed over feverishly. He stared out the window absently, one hand resting on Kumajirou.

"Come on guys… we need to get to the room… if it helps," I offer, getting out of the car, "it's on the first floor. No long elevator rides to wait for and endure… no endless flights of stairs… we can do it."

I somehow manage to get them both out of the car, and after a hazardous walk, we make it into the room Mexico and I had been sharing. It's a _very _nice hotel, and the rooms are awesome too.

Veneziano perks up just slightly looking around. "Ve… I know this place… How did you manage to book a room _here_? It's very expensive and doesn't just have _vacancies_."

I shrug, looking around. "Well, when we found out that the meeting was in Italy, it was Lovino who told me. He also just _happened_ to mention that he spoke to the employees at the hotel and… well, he booked this room for me, Ricardo, _and_ Antonio. Free of charge… even Lovi didn't pay. And when we got here, they almost treated us like royalty." I gave a slight laugh, "I'm not sure whether they knew who he was or if he bad-mouthed them into doing it…"

Both of them give me weak smiles and worry fills me again. "Hey, guys… if you need to go lay down, Ricardo's and Antonio's beds are open…" I point to two doors. They nod slightly and go in.

I sigh, breathing out. "¿Qué puedo hacer ahora?" I go to the couch, seeing one of my bags beside it. I smile as I pull out my laptop.

I recall the curse that Russia made England recite. I type it into the search bar, as best I can. I click at the first link. _Russian Demon Curse._

I read the passage: _A highly complex spell for only serious mages. When done properly, it summons demons from Russia to possess everyone in range. Once possessed, the soul of the human in question is devoured and the demon warps the body to their liking. If not used on humans, a different effect may occur. The soul and demon shall battle at first until settled. The inward fighting may negatively affect the hosts._

May negatively affect… is that what's wrong with Canada and Veneziano?

_The demon should not be able to completely take over the host without it being human. However, the demon still resides there until removal. If the host is heavily angered or upset, the demon shall overtake the soul temporarily, only backing down when calmed. When the demon has control of said host, it follows whatever leader it may have; quite possibly something that reminds it of its country of Russia._

Understanding fills me as I finish reading. So _that's_ what was going on? Feliciano and Mateo are sick from a demon fighting within them… and if they're angered it will come out?

Now I have a better understanding of Russia's note._ While I have to find a way to anger the others into submission, I could've just kept pulling your curl… I could've used predictable anger… I have not found a way to make either of them angry or formidable so far as I am concerned…_

We're _countries_. We're not _human_. The curse was meant for _humans_. Which means that I'm safe with Feliciano and Mateo… so long as they're calm. Which Russia thinks they will be. He didn't take them because he thought that if he couldn't make them angry… which I've honestly never seen… they'd be useless and drag him down. But they aren't useless. They can both fight while calm… or, at least, Canada can. Veneziano's style… well, it's different.

But it scares me how eager Russia seemed to be about controlling _me_. Thinking about how I can reliably become angry with the touch of my curl… I'm glad that Romano forced me out. I don't want to be used as a weapon.

And the others are being forced into submission? That just makes me feel sick. I can picture Russia trying to make them angry – it's second nature to some of them: England, Germany, Romano… even Mexico can be pretty hotheaded. But others? How they would force anger to come out? What about Greece, Japan, or Spain?

I groan, shutting my laptop. This is just _horrible_. I can't even think about this…

I busy myself instead by making food. I'm not horribly hungry, so I just set out some rice and black beans. After a while, I have some Gallo Pinto made. I'm just about ready to eat when my mind strays back to Veneziano and Canada. I turn – to see Veneziano already seated at the small table in the room, staring innocently at me. He looks exhausted.

"Would you like some?" I ask, smiling. He smiles back brightly at the offering of food. "Sì, per favore, Camilla." I push some onto a plate and give it to him, ruffling his hair teasingly. "Don't be so tímido, Feli, it's okay, really."

He nodded faintly and I went over to what used to be Mexico's room. The only thing from the bed I can see is a bit of dirty-blond hair and a long, curly strand. I sit down on the side of his bed. I put the back of my hand to his forehead, and frown at the alarming heat.

"Oh, Matthew… No me gusta ver a mis amigos como este." His blue-violet eyes fluttered open weakly, still showing the fever-glazed quality from earlier.

"…Camilla?" His voice is weak and questioning. I in turn try to remain upbeat sounding. "I was wondering if you're hungry. Feli's already at the table. It's Gallo Pinto, so it shouldn't be too hard to keep down if you're not feeling up to food."

He nods, sitting up shakily. I help him move to the table, and bring over two more plates of the Gallo Pinto. Sitting down, I realize I myself am barely able to eat. But I must.

After working through half of my food, I glance at the others. Italy's managed to eat all of it, though I'm not horribly surprised. Canada has a little more on his plate than I do. I try to think of something to say.

"…I researched the curse…" Feliciano looks up with fear in his eyes and Mateo gives me a curious look.

I tell them my findings. "…and apparently, the demons follow and are loyal to whatever reminds them of their home country… which is Russia. Obviously then, Ivan would be able to control them easily."

They both are trying to hide their horror. Though I'd understand Canada doing it, I wonder about Italy. He's normally very expressive, even when he's tired.

So I continue, hiding my own fears. "Apparently most of the countries were 'kidnapped' by Russia. He plans to use them as some sort of… demon army. But my brothers and sisters are going to help me find a way to stop all of this. So as soon as you guys are up to it, we're going to my house."

"Why are you so invested in us, Camilla?" Matthew asks me quietly, "You shouldn't have come back to the meeting, I _know_ you left, and you didn't have to 'rescue' us either. By what you're saying, you probably should've left us there. We could hurt you."

I'm taken off guard by this. He doesn't sound bitter, he sounds guilty and worried. _I'm_ the one that should be worried. _They_ were the ones that were nearly killed.

"Please tell me you're _kidding_, Matthew. It's not like it was any trouble. Yes, it was a little frightening to consider going back… but I wasn't going to be able to leave without knowing if there was anyone I can help. You shouldn't be worried about me… if anything, I'm worried about you two. So what if you have demons fighting to control you, I have faith in you two. Even if Russia didn't think you'd be of any help to me… I think you will be."

I nod at the slightly surprised looks on their faces. "Really. Us and any other countries we can find against Russia and a hoard of demon-countries. I think we've got a shot. A crazy, unlikely, somewhat delusional shot… but a shot."

...

**AN: So I ****_do_**** want my Camilla to be paired with someone, but I'm not sure who. So I'm asking you, the readers! Any suggestions? Who do you think Costa Rica should be with? Votes: Canada: 1**

Translations: (From Google Translate so don't sue me if they're wrong)

¿Qué puedo hacer ahora? ~ What can I do now? (Spanish)

Sì, per favore, Camilla. ~ Yes, please, Camilla. (Italian)

Tímido ~ Timid (Spanish)

No me gusta ver a mis amigos como este. ~ I don't like seeing my friends like this. (Spanish)


	4. Chapter 4: Back in Costa Rica

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, sorry! If I did... There would be several episodes completely dedicated to Canada.**

**Nintendofg4life: Hmm? Another vote! Yay! Cookie for you! Italy... perhaps he'd be persuaded by Romano eventually attacking them when Russia takes control? Yes. Italy shall have his moments.**

**AN: It's my first anniversary of being on fanfiction! One whole year has passed since I started entertaining people on here. It's been a while. Check out some of my other fics to see what I've done this year!**

...

The airport was nerve-racking. I mean, I can speak some mild Italian due to the amount of Italian-Costa Ricans I have, but it was so hard to understand. It didn't help that I was running on very little steam.

So Veneziano did that for us. He seemed to be much perkier after sleeping for a while. Canada was being quiet, as usual. But somehow, this was more of a disconcerting silence.

We made it onto the plane. Somehow, Kumajirou did too… I was very nervous. Russia had to get back to his country too, right? But he also knows what I'd probably do.

Am I worrying myself too much over this? Probably.

The flight was long and tense. I didn't manage to do much of anything, much less sleep or read. Italy took another siesta. Canada just sat there, holding Kumajirou, looking haunted.

I really wish I could tell what was going on inside his mind.

Not long after, I found myself running to the baggage claim. It was very hot, as the only cool air came from the giant fans on the ceiling, but it didn't bother me – nor did it bother Italy. Mattie was starting to look a little rough, though. Italy and Costa Rica are much hotter places than Canada is, after all…

He had started sweating by the time I found my car. It was one of the few ones there. I glanced at the sky. It was cloudy all of a sudden, and looked close to storming.

"Maldita sea, una tormenta que se avecina…" I whispered, looking out the window of the car. I look back at my two charges. "Sorry guys, it's probably going to rain… It might cool off though."

I added the last part with a smile. Costa Rica could get pretty hot, so the rain was welcome. They both gave weak smiles back at me.

I drove quickly to my house through the jungle and forest. It wasn't a horribly long drive from the airport, though, so I didn't give Feli a chance to doze off again.

We got to my house just as it started to rain. I ushered the two inside, aware of the other cars in front of my house. I counted them.

Good. Everyone's here.

I unlocked my own door, looking inside. I heard a familiar noise. My Yigüirro, the national bird of Costa Rica, Markita.

She flaps over and perches on my shoulder. "Ah, Markita, you missed me? What about Fernando and Reina?" A shrill squawk. "Yes, I'm sure they missed me too. Where are the others?"

At that moment, I watched as all six of my Central American siblings burst into the front hall.

"Camilla, what's going on?" Belize, or Venisha, asked. She's still younger looking than most countries, and she's the youngest of my family. "Javier called all of us and he sounded serious. He's not normally serious." She glanced at our oldest brother teasingly with her bright green eyes that matched his own.

She then noticed the two behind me. She looked concerned. "Who are they…?"

I'm not surprised, she knows a bit about America, England, Russia, and Taiwan outside of the family, but I don't think she's ever really noticed Canada or Italy. I glance at my siblings and comrades. "Everyone, it's been a long day. A lot of things have happened recently, and it's pretty big…"

I settled everyone in the living room. It was pretty tight, the room was not meant for nine of us… "Russia has gone offensive against the world. He has turned everyone at the meeting excluding me into his demon slaves. We're some of the few countries left. Russia abandoned Canada and Italy Veneziano, thinking they would not be helpful… because to make the countries slaves, they must be angry. Matthew and Feliciano are not typically angry people. However, by escaping, I have made myself an enemy of Ivan. We must form a resistance to help keep our world safe."

They all look at me seriously, before slowly nodding. El Salvador, Luis, looks at me carefully. "Are you sure you're ready for a _war_, Camilla?"

I bit my lip. "I don't think we have a choice, Luis. It's a little out of hand as it is–" I freeze, listening. I watch everyone else do the same.

Suddenly, there's a loud growl and vicious ripping noise. I jump to my feet, recognizing the sounds of my feisty Ocelot. "Reina found something! Or some_one_!"

We all jump to our feet – though I command for Matthew, Feliciano, and Venisha to stay back – and run to the back of my house, out on the now dark porch.

Facing off against Reina are three people I didn't dare think I'd see.

...

**AN: If you haven't read "To Babysit Countries" then you don't know Fernando, Markita, and Reina. They are Costa Rica's pets! Fernando is a Green Iguana (Though their color changes from the location they live in, and Fernando is red, not green), Markita is explained, and Reina is explained as well... But still, I ****_do_**** want my Camilla to be paired with someone, but I'm not sure who. So I'm asking you, the readers! Any suggestions? Who do you think Costa Rica should be with? Votes: Canada: 3 I'll stop saying this when I have enough votes to completely turn me over~!**

**AN: Also, when I went to a wedding in Costa Rica last year... the airport had no air conditioning in several places, such as baggage claim. All there was were these huge fans on the ceiling... It also randomly stormed several times each day. But it was fun to go there. I'd go again. :D**

Translations: (From Google Translate so don't sue me if they're wrong)

Maldita sea, una tormenta que se avecina... ~ Damn, a storm's coming... (Spanish)


End file.
